


Увядание

by WTF Dragon Age 2021 (Dragon_Age_World)



Series: Увядание [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Age_World/pseuds/WTF%20Dragon%20Age%202021
Summary: Он просит слишком многого. Но в последний раз Лелиана позволяет ему быть эгоистом.
Relationships: Leliana/Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: Увядание [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132829
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Dragon Age WTF 2021, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Увядание

Путь до Скайхолда занял у Терона больше времени, чем он рассчитывал: тело медленно предавало, сдавалось – умирало. Но цель была слишком важна, чтобы продолжать прятаться в Вольной Марке, чтобы притворяться, что всё в порядке.

Солнце и снег нещадно жгли подслеповатые глаза, а по ночам в тишине лесов Зов становился почти невыносимым.

– Скажите госпоже Тайному канцлеру, что прибыл Сыч, – устало бросил Терон стражникам у ворот и направился в сторону «Приюта вестницы».

Не успел он допить свою порцию эля и пожалеть о том, что рядом нет Огрена с его потрясающим самогоном, как за ним явились и повели куда-то вглубь замка по извилистым переходам и полуразрушенным лестницам. Оставили его только у какой-то неприметной двери в ещё более неприметной нише под лестницей. Терон улыбнулся: вот она – цель.

– Почему ты здесь? – без предисловий спросила Лелиана, цепко оглядывая лицо Серого Стража.

– Я соскучился? – полувопросительно улыбнулся Терон, – А ещё стало интересно, как там Герой Ферелдена и его поиски лекарства от скверны?

– Это не смешно.

– Ты обманула Кассандру.

– Я много кого обманула.

– Спасибо.

– Если бы я знала, к чему это приведет, я бы поступила иначе, – сталь, холод и горе.

Терон смотрит на Лелиану и пытается отыскать ту наивную, странную девочку, что ушла за ним вслед из Лотеринга прямо навстречу истекающей слюной пасти смерти. Но всё это было так давно… Теперь в её голубых глазах лёд прагматизма, горечь и разочарование прошлого, и бесконечная тоска о несбыточном и несбывшемся.

Когда-то давно, уже после Денерима, им пришлось расстаться. Это было общее решение. У каждого из них был свой путь, своё предназначение. Они знали, что их счастье будет коротким, как полет осеннего листа, как торопливые ночные вздохи, как трель соловья перед рассветом. Но глупая, неуместная надежда жила где-то под ребрами, в самом далеком уголке; тихо скреблась сквозь истонченные скверной кости, через бледную кожу, через Зов. Надежда, что однажды она постучится в дверь его побитой временем аравели, скажет, что мир больше не нуждается в ней. И в нём. Расскажет, что все, наконец-то, забыли, что Герой Ферелдена когда-то на самом деле существовал, а не был страшной легендой, которую рассказывают у костра под грустную музыку лютни.

Когда-то давно, в мгновения покоя, когда не нужно было бежать вперёд или решать проблемы эльфов, гномов, магов, людей, они лежали у костра, глядя в бесконечное небо, и он рассказывал ей древние долийские предания и сказки: про Митал, Андруил, Фен’Харела и прочих эльфийских богов, а она – про тени павших королей. И тогда всё было так просто и понятно. Тогда было «здесь и сейчас» и страстное, всесокрушающее, бесконечное желание жить. Сейчас только осколки прошлого между рёбрами и вкус горечи на языке.

Терон протянул руку и коснулся прохладной щеки.

– Не надо, – голос Лелианы всё же сломался, задрожал на грани слышимости.

– Я действительно скучал.

Руки у Терона холодные, а на дне подёрнутых плёнкой глаз светится тот самый огонь, за который Лелиана его когда-то и полюбила. О Создатель, они не видели друг друга так давно! Короткие шифровки вместо прикосновений и ложь, ложь, ложь в каждом сухом «я в порядке». Они оба мерзкие лжецы! И даже сейчас! Она игнорирует его покрытое тонкой сеткой чёрных вен лицо, его бледную, тонкую, сухую, как пергамент, кожу, начавшие чернеть и синеть ногти. А он не говорит ни слова о глубокой морщине между её теперь всегда хмуро сдвинутых бровей, про грубо опущенные вниз уголки губ, про неестественно яркую рыжину волос.

Он касается её так, будто они вернулись в те холодные ночи, под те яркие звёзды, и впереди вся жизнь – огромная, сложная и непостижимая. И она отвечает совсем как тогда. И пусть их близость – это лишь мгновение, но оно позволяет им сбросить маски и перестать лгать. Хотя бы друг другу.

– Зачем ты пришёл сюда? Я же писала тебе о тевинтерском магистре и Стражах.

Лелиана разглядывает узор чёрных вен на его теле, если очень постараться, то можно принять их за валласлин по всему телу. А в его светлых волосах даже её натренированный взгляд не может разглядеть седину. Становится немного смешно от самой себя – со всеми этими баночками и порошками для окрашивания, что надежно спрятаны в сундуке в её комнате, – но леди Тайный канцлер не может себе позволить выглядеть стареющей и усталой, жалкой и дряхлеющей.

– Ты всё такая же красивая, – горячие сухие губы прикасаются к её влажному виску, она чувствует его улыбку.

– Ты всё такой же плохой лжец, что и десять лет назад. Терон, – голос дрожит, когда она произносит его имя, – зачем ты здесь?

– Возможно, я буду самым жалким Серым Стражем, но я не хочу идти на Зов. Не хочу спускаться во тьму Глубинных троп. Не хочу терять себя. Последнее, что я хочу видеть перед смертью, – твоё лицо. Последнее, что я хочу чувствовать, – твоё тепло…

– Ты…

– Мне осталось немного. Зов всё сильнее с каждым днём.

– Ты просишь...

– Слишком многого. Я знаю. Но всё же прошу. Прошу мелочно и эгоистично.

– Жестоко.

– Я знаю, и всё же…

Когда солнце отражается от снежных вершин немыслимыми оттенками золота, Терон и Лелиана сидят напротив настежь распахнутого окна. Её нежный голос поёт Утенеру, и его ослабевающие пальцы роняют кубок на пол.

Утром Лелиана приказывает похоронить одного из своих безымянных агентов под стенами Скайхолда, там, где Милость Андрасте цветёт сильнее всего.


End file.
